Journal Number 3
Page 1: Total Drama: The Movie Previews 1. Green Warnings 2. Total Drama Home Video logo 3. Coming Soon to Theaters logo 4. Alex's Adventures in Reggie-Sitting Theatrical Trailer 5. Now Available on Video and DVD logo 6. The Harris Movie Trailer 7. The Great Pencil Caper Trailer 8. Feature Presentation logo 9. Format Screen 10. Total Drama Pictures logo 11. Opening Scene Page 2: Beth Wins Total Drama Action, Really! If more people had voted without many distractions (i.e. Making out, Sneezing, and Owen's Stench), then Beth (Everyone's nicest finalist in Season 2) would've won by a landslide, even though she won Season two in the Roleplay wiki. *Beth: Noah, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, DJ (pictures her as a gentle millionaire), LeShawna, Justin, Lindsay, and Harold *Duncan: Gwen, Owen, Heather and Courtney *Explosivo: Izzy When Justin voted for Beth to win, it reminded me of the 1990's Taco Bell Commercial where they introduced the new logo. The one where the basketball team is on the bus and find a Taco Bell near them. Page 3: The Proposed Total Drama Action Teams *United States, Canada and South America **Screaming Gaffers: Gwen (Captain), Duncan, LeShawna, DJ, Izzy (E-Scope), Harold, Courtney and Noah (both later) **Killer Grips: Trent (Captain), Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen, Heather, Geoff and Bridgette *United Kingdom, Asia, Europe and PAL Format Countries **Screaming Gaffers: Gwen (Captain), Duncan, LeShawna, DJ, Heather, Harold, Bridgette and Noah (both later) **Killer Grips: Trent (Captain), Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen, Izzy (E-Scope), Geoff and Courtney Page 4: Total Drama Action Teams (If CBS decided to air Total Drama Action (Season 2 of the Total Drama Series) in Fall 2004 as a Sautrday Morning Cartoon) Screaming Actors *Tyler (Eliminated Episode 10) *Cody (Eliminated Episode 5) *Trent (Eliminated Episode 1) *Lindsay (Eliminated Episode 7) *DJ (Eliminated Episode 11) *Geoff (Eliminated Episode 12) *LeShawna (Eliminated Episode 9) Killer Directors *Izzy (WINNER) *Courtney (Eliminated Episode 4) *Bridgette (Runner Up in Episode 14) *Duncan (Eliminated Episode 6) *Heather (Eliminated Episode 2) *Gwen (Eliminated Episode 8) *Owen (Eliminated Episode 3) *MERGE (Teams Dissolved)-Episode 8 *REVIEW (Season Two Recap)-Episode 13 Page 5: Total Drama Action Could've Looked Like Eliminations *17/16) Geoff- Made out with Bridgette. *17/16) Bridgette- Made out with Geoff. *15) E-Scope- Lost the challenge to Duncan when the scripts were mixed up. *14) Owen- Drank the team's ammunition. *13) DJ- Lost the challenge and his team (save Gwen and LeShawna) voted him off. *12) Lindsay- Her inner leader became too bossy for her team. *11) Izzy- Justin convinced Trent and Beth to vote her off for making a bad remark about his looks. *10) Beth- Courtney convenced Trent and Justin to vote her off. *9) Heather- Sent home because her team viewed her as a bossy and threat. Harold and LeShawna voted for Duncan. Gwen, Leshawna and Duncan voted for Heather. LeShawna makes peace with Heather she she waks in the Lame-O-Sine. *8) LeShawna- Duncan tricks Harold, Justin and Courtney into voting LeShawna off because of her treachery. However, Harold objects. Meanwhile, Gwen, Trent and LeShawna plan to send Duncan home because of his actions toward their good friend Harold. Trent tries to convince Harold to vote off Duncan, but fails when Courtney convinced Harold to vote off LeShawna if he wanted to stay, and be taken to the Final 4. Courtney told Harold that it was between LeShawna and Harold. LeShawna and Courtney's friendship is broken up in this episode when Duncan tells Courtney to vote off LeShawna. *7) Justin- Justin fell into Courtney charms in the sword fight challenge when he decided the Courtney would not be hurt. *6) Duncan- At the Gazebo, Trent and Harold wanted to tell Gwen and DJ to vote off Duncan for being a threat and calling Harold a b*tch. Duncan voted for Harold. Courtney voted for Gwen for stealing Duncan. *5) Harold- Courtney convinces Gwen to vote off Harold, threatens Trent and bribes DJ that his girlfriend LeShawna will come back to compete if he voted for Harold. They were all tricked into voting off Harold, saying "Sayonara!" *4/3) Courtney- DJ, Trent and Gwen viewed her as bossy and a threat to the game show. *4/3) DJ- Courtney and her lawyers found out that DJ was the spy. She voted for him. *RUNNER-UP- Trent- Threw the finale for Gwen. *WINNER- Gwen- She won the challenge when Trent threw the challenge for her. Page 6: The Harris Movie Trailer This trailer spoofs the Walt Disney Home Video trailer for Jim Henson's "The Muppet Movie": The trailer starts out with the Sign for Palos Verdes, CA with the announcer saying "Palos Verdes, the Silver Spur at the Hawthorne's end!". Later, Alex tells Michael that they're going to see Shrek 4 and if he wants to come with them. The announcer continues "It's time to wait on the street, stick out your wallet, and take a thrilling ride of your life, with Alexandros Martinez's The Harris Movie". Randy tells Alex that 3D Movies are killer. The announcer says "It's a story of the open road where noble riders are lent rides from drivers. It's Randy Harris at the wheel," Randy says "Where do we get off, Alex?". The announcer introduces Alexandros by saying "Alex leading the way," Alex says "When we reach the Leeds Matress billboard and the pepsi logo, we merge to the I-110". When they literally see the Leeds billboard, they merge to the Harbor Freeway with Alex saying "I don't believe it!". The announcer introduces the "Roadside Distraction" called "Lindsey Jaborra", stealing Capitol Drive. The announcer continues the trailer by saying "It's all aboard for traveling, dining and fun entertainment. Featuring an all time favorable people like: Stacy Mengel, Reggie Potts Jr., Michelle Hernandez, Rachele Turnbough, Crystal Thompson, Kaytelyne Odum, Alyssa Mohr, Meghann Odum, Ahma Mengel (Seen sneezing as being doused by Zack's fur), Lori Millonzi and others. The commercial has its last scene where the waiter tastes Randy and Molly's tea. The announcer says "Now you can own THE HARRIS MOVIE, Coming Only on Videocassette, May 19, 2017." The trademark screen has the text "©MMXVII Total Drama Productions, Inc. Page 7: The Great Pencil Caper Trailer This trailer spoofs the Walt Disney Home Video trailer for Jim Henson's "The Great Muppet Caper": The announcer says "Coming from Total Drama Productions, a spectacular motion picture event,". Elisa tells Ms. Ann Bhare, Maldonado's Fashion Company's Secretary, that she shall accept nothing less. "The one movie that got it all: THE GREAT PENCIL CAPER. It's a story of a daring pencil chase. The target: Armida Maldonado as School Teacher Mrs. Bates,". Mrs. Bates told her irresponsible brother Mike that thieves will sneak in her classroom and steal her pencils. He claims that there will not be. The announcer continues "The culprit, Randy Harris as her dastardly brother". Alex asks Mike why he's doing it and he replies back to Alex saying that he's a criminal. The announcer announces the prime suspect, a beautiful young girl. Mrs. Bates claims that Miss Stockin stole her pencils as she found them in her pocket (courtesy of Mr. Bates). The announcer claims that it is up to Alexandros Martinez (Announces that they're-his group-will catch Mr. Bates who framed Miss Stockin), Adam Lind (Tells Alex he got a picture of the thief who stole Bates' pencils), Chanel Shaw (Asking what color are the thieves' hands now), and the rest of the people (even Dawn Smith, Maldonado's Former Aide in reality until 2007, claiming that they can't let the bad guys win). Alex announces that there will be physical violence (Courtney Stockin karate kicks Mike's assistants), gunplay (Mike holding Alex hostage), and a chance that someone might get killed. Mr. Enriquez says that he's out. Pansy Smiles, The Pink Haired Lady from Beyond the Valley of the Dolls, says that she has a dental appointment. "It's Total Drama like you've never seen it before," the announcer said. Mrs. Bates claims that it is rather breathtaking. "all wrapped up in this shocking picture ever", the announcer continues as we see Courtney Stockin riding a motorcycle. She says "You want some excitement?" As Alex's crowd peek inside the classroom, the announcer says "So you can own THE GREAT PENCIL CAPER on Video and DVD." Courtney Stockin, inside the dressing room, says "Need I say more?". Page 8: Total Drama The Movie (UK & USA Warner Home Video Previews) USA Print Opening (title29's VHS) 1) FBI Warnings (Black) 2) Scooby Doo VHS Promo 3) Pokemon: The First Movie trailer 4) Feature Presentation logo (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Vartiation) 5) Warner Home Video logo 6) Format Screen 7) 1999 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (With "Evil is his One and Only Name" playing) USA Print Opening-DIFFERENT VERSION (savion94's VHS) 1) FBI Warnings (With the 1990's animated Superman) 2) Coming Soon From Warner Home Video (With Tom and Jerry) 3) Shiloh Trailer 4) Batman Beyond Promo 5) My Dog Skip Trailer 6) Now Available From Warner Home Video (With Tazmanian Devil and Bugs Bunny's Book) 7) South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut Trailer (I wished that Warner Bros used their logo on the Domestic prints of the film instead of just the International markets) 8) Feature Presentation logo (With The Flintstones) 9) Warner Home Video 10) Format Screen 11) 1999 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (With "Evil is his One and Only Name" playing) UK Print Opening 1) Warner Home Video Logo 2) Shiloh 2- Shiloh Season Trailer 3) Thomas And The Magic Railroad Trailer 4) The Miracle Maker Trailer 5) South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut Trailer 6) Scooby Doo And The Alien Invaders Teaser 7) DVD promo (With movies shown from the TimeWarner table, even Scooby Doo and Shaggy make a cameo) 8) VSC PG Certificate Ident 9) 1999 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (With "Evil is his One and Only Name" playing) Both Prints (USA/USA-Different/UK) Closing 1) Dedicated to Linda Mengel Her sons were fans of "Total Drama" 2) Teletoon still Logo 3) "Distributed by Warner Bros." logo (1990's variation as seen on "South Park Bigger Longer and Uncut) Page 9: Uncensored Nudity Total Drama Island *Katie *Sadie *Geoff *Duncan (Video Message Only) *Owen (Some Occasions) Total Drama Action *Heather (Unknown if nudity is seen) *Beth (Shirt covered mostly her private parts, but unknown if she wore underwear) *Trent (Did the cannonball when his band jumped in the pool naked meaning that he was the only band member that didn't have censors) Page 10: TDI Campers Naked Video on YouTube *Part 1 **Girls: Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy (E-Scope), Lindsay, Gwen **Boys: DJ, Duncan, Justin *Part 2 **Girls: Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy (E-Scope), Lindsay, Gwen, Beth (NEW) **Boys: Duncan, DJ, Justin, Trent (NEW), Cody (NEW) Trivia *In Part 1, The naked campers shown in this part participate in "Total Drama World Tour", except Justin. **This was broken when Trent, Beth, and Cody joined the naked campers in Part 2 this video ***Trent and Beth are also the only naked campers not to participate in "Total Drama World Tour" (aside from Justin) *The campers had their accesories removed, or intact. **Gwen had her collar removed. **Lindsay's bandana is still intact. **DJ's cap is not seen in this video **Duncan has his piercings, and his collar intact. Page 11: My Fake Previews Collection Buena Vista (Jim Henson (1993-1996), Walt Disney, Touchstone, Hollywood, ESPN Video, A&E, and DiC) The Muppets Take Manhattan (9/21/1993) 1. 1991 Green Warnings 2. The Muppet Christmas Carol VHS Trailer 3. Now Available for Christmas bumper 4. A Chipmunk Christmas (Christmas Don't Be Late) 5. Feature Presentation logo (muppetized) 6. 1989 Jim Henson Productions logo Disney Princess Collection (Tape I'm using is "The Little Mermaid: Wish Upon a Starfish") (6/6/1995) 1. 1991 Green Warnings 2. Coming Soon On Videocassette logo (No Voiceover and music) 3. Cinderella Trailer (The one with the female announcer) 4. Now Available On Videocassette logo (No Voiceover and music) 5. 1994 Disney Sing Along Songs Promo 6. Feature Presentation logo (As used on "The Muppet Movie") 7. 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo 8. Disney Princess Collection theme song ("Let's Play Princess") 9. Opening Scene from "Wish Upon a Starfish" The Chipmunk Adventure (3/20/1992) 1. 1991 Green Warnings 2. 1989-1998 Buena Vista Home Video logo 3. Muppet Movie Trailer 4. Alvin and the Chipmunks Video trailer 5. Feature Program logo (styled like the Jay Ward Buena Vista Home Video logo) 6. Opening Titles Underdog (1964 TV Series) (8/21/1987) 1. 1984-1991 Red Warnings 2. Jay Ward Buena Vista Home Video logo 3. Underdog VHS Promo 4. Feature Program logo (styled like the Jay Ward Buena Vista Home Video logo) 5. Underdog Theme Song Tom and Jerry The Movie (3/15/1994) 1. 1991 Green Warnings 2. Miramax Home Entertainment logo 3. Black-Blue Now Available on Videocassette logo (As Used in "Wish Upon a Starfish") 4. Homeward Bound Trailer 5. Muppet Movie Trailer 6. Gray-Gold Feature Presentation logo (From "Arachnophobia") The Swan Princess (6/20/95) 1. 1991 Green Warnings 2. 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo (low pitched jingle) 3. Lilac Blue Now on Videocassette logo (from WDMC tapes like "Alice in Wonderland") 4. Muppet Movie Trailer 5. Disney Princess Collection Trailer 6. Muppet Chrsitmas Carol Trailer 7. Alvin and the Chipmunks Videocassette promo (T-Shirt offer) 8. Feature Presentation logo (As used on "Muppet Classic Theater") 9. Green Format Screen 10. 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo The Swan Princess (6/20/95--ALTERNATIVE) 1. 1991 Green Warnings 2. Fraggle Rock Commercial 3. The Muppet Movie Trailer 4. Black-Blue Buena Vista Home Video (Cut Short Jingle from "Bone Chillers") 5. Feature Program logo (As used on "Muppet Babies: Time to Play") 6. 1981-1994 Columbia Pictures logo 7. 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo Muppet Babies VHS Collection (10/26/1999) 1. 1998 Green Warnings 2. Jim Henson Video logo 3. Flash-bang Coming Soon To Theaters logo 4. Fantasia 2000 Trailer 5. The Tigger Movie 6. Toy Story 2 Trailer 7. Flash-bang Now Available To Own On Video and DVD logo 8. My Favorite Martian Trailer 9. Flash-bang Coming Soon To Own On Videocassette logo 10. Disney Holidays VHS Promo (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, WTP: Seasons of Giving, I'll Be Home For Christmas) 11. Flash-bang Now Available To Own On Videocassette logo 12. 1997 Winnie the Pooh VHS Promo 13. On the Disney Channel/Playhhouse Disney Promo 14. Jim Henson Feature Program (with recycled sounds from the Black-blue Feature Program logo) 15. 1989 Jim Henson Productions logo 16. Muppet Babies intro Muppet Babies VHS Collection (3/5/2002) 1. 2000 Blue Warnings 2. 2001 Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo 3. Beauty and the Beast Special Edition trailer 4. Children Coming Soon to Theaters logo (From the 25th Anniversary Print of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh") 5. Lilo and Stitch trailer 6. Treasure Planet trailer 7. Coming Soon to own on Video and DVD logo (Styled like #4) 8. Return to Neverland trailer 9. Monsters Inc. trailer 10. 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure trailer 11. Now Available to own on Video and DVD (Styled like #4) 12. Princess Diaries trailer 13. Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True trailer 14. Feature Program logo (Styled like #4) 15. 2001 Jim Henson Home Entertainment logo (From "Kermit's Swamp Years") 16. Muppet Babies intro 17. Episode Title Screen The Muppet Movie (6/20/2000) 1. 2000 Blue Warnings 2. 1992 Walt Disney Home Video logo 3. 2000 Coming Soon to Theaters logo 4. 102 Dalmations Trailer 5. The Emperor's New Groove Trailer 6. 2000 Coming Soon to own on Video and DVD logo 7. Fantasia 2000 Trailer 8. The Little Mermaid 2 Trailer 9. Toy Story 2 Trailer 10. 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure trailer (originally planned for a 2001 release, but pushed to 2002, and later 2003) 11. Lady and the Tramp 2 Trailer 12. Now Available to own on Video and DVD logo 13. Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Promo (Not the one from "Sing a Song with Tigger", but this one is updated. This one is the one used on "Alice in Wonderland", "The Bug's Life" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks") 14. Join Us After The Feature (A Jim Henson Documentary and "The Rainbow Connection" Music Video) 15. 2000 Feature Presentation logo (With announcer from "Annie" (Kristin Chenoweth and Kathy Bates Version)) 16. Green Format Screen 17. 1996-2001 Jim Henson Home Entertainment logo (From "Bear in the Big Blue House" VHS) 18. Opening Scene *The same previews also apply for The Great Muppet Caper, The Dark Crystal, The Muppets Take Manhattan, A Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island, except with one difference: **The "Join Us After The Feature" logo are not included on the above. Thumbelina (Jodi Benson, Charo, Carol Channing) (7/5/1994) 1. 1992 Green Warnings 2. Lilac Blue Now on Videocassette logo (From WDMC tapes like "Alice in Wonderland") 3. "The Little Mermaid" TV SERIES VHS Promo (As seen on "Adventures in Wonderland") 4. Alvin and the Chipmunks VHS Promo (from "Robomunk") 5. Walt Disney Family Film Collection (from Mrs. Long's copy of "Treasure Island") 6. Tom and Jerry: The Movie Treailer (with Miramax logo) 7. Disney Princess Collection Trailer 8. Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection promo (from the 1996 VHS of "Pocahontas") 9. The Muppet Movie trailer 10. The Great Muppet Caper trailer (sans Jim Henson Video logo because it was already featured in the prior trailer of "The Muppet Movie") 11. Aladdin Trailer (From "Pinocchio" 1993 VHS) 12. Feature Presentation logo (From "Muppet Classic Theater") 13. Green Format Screen 14. 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo Unnatural History (7/21/1997) 1. 1991 Green Warnings 2. Now Available from Disney Interactive logo 3. Nightmare Ned promo (As Seen on "The Jungle Book") 4. Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo 5. The Toys That Saved X-Mas trailer 6. Cut-Short Buena Vista Home Video logo 7. Feature Program logo (Customized for the "Unnatural History" tapes, but use the WDHV music instead of using the custom "Unnatural History" music) 8. Unnatural History intro Freaky Friday (Jodie Foster, Barbara Harris) (3/4/1994) Part 1 1. 1991 Green Warnings 2. 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo 3. Lilac-blue Coming to Videocassette (As used on "The Lion King") 4. Muppet Classic Theater trailer ("Coming Only To Videocassette" variation) 5. Lilac-blue Now on Videocassette logo 6. Little Mermaid TV Series Promo 7. Lilac-blue After our Feature logo (Fan-made using Jim Henson Video music) 8. Feature Presentation logo (from "Muppet Classic Theater") 9. Format Screen 10. Intro to Film (The reprint didn't feature the BV logo) Part 2 1. Final minutes of the film 2. The Muppet Movie trailer 3. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1994 WDMC trailer Celebrity Manhunt TDA Reunion Special (5/14/2010) 1. Green Warnings 2. Walt Disney Home Video logo 3. Drama Brothers' When I Cry Music Video 4. Drama Brothers Soundtrack (Songs from the Hit TV Show Total Drama) Promo 5. Green-White Now On Video logo (Using "Muppet Classic Theater" music just like the Muppet Feature Program logo. The Announcer (From Jim Henson's Hey Cinderella) says "Now Available on Videocassette") 6. Winnie the Pooh VHS Promo 7. The Great Muppet Caper Trailer 8. Feature Program logo (From "Hey Cinderella!") 9. Teletoon logo 10. Opening Titles *Album Cover for #4 is a picture of the band jumping in the pool, naked! Time Warner (Warner Bros and New Line) The Swan Princess (If Warner Bros were chosen rights instead of Sony and Disney) (8/1/1995) 1. Pillsbury Promo 2. FBI Warning 3. 1985 Warner Home Video logo (Time Warner Entertainment byline) 4. Format Screen 5. Warner Bros Family Entertainment logo (Normal Variation) *At the end of the film, there are **Warner Bros Distribution logo **Eternity music video. Sony Pictues Entertainment (Columbia/Tristar, SPHE) Total Drama Island: The Complete First Season (8/18/2009) 1. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo 2. Swan Princess Trilogy Promo 3. Total Drama Island Disc Menu 4. FBI WARNING 5. DVD WARNING/ATTENTION 6. SPHE Notice Disclaimer (English/Espanol/Portugues-Brasil) 7. Surround Sound logo 8. Format Screen (This appears because the TDI Episodes were originally in widescreen when it aried in 2007) 9. Teletoon logo 10. This episode of TDI.. 11. Intro to "Not So Happy Campers Part 1" 12. Total Drama Island Intro Viacom (Paramount) Beyond the Valley of the Dolls (If Paramount got the rights instead of FOX) (1/4/1994) 1. The Video Vault - Paramount Holiday Promo Video - 1993 2. Star Trek - George Takei VHS Ad 1993 3. Paramount Home Video logo (Paramount Communications byline) 4. "Paramount is pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation" 5. Warnings (Paramount Communications variation) 6. 1968 Paramount Pictures logo 7. Opening credits Beyond the Valley of the Dolls (12/23/1994) 1. Paramount Home Video logo (Paramount Communications byline) 2. "Paramount is pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation" 3. Warnings (Paramount Communications variation) 4. 1968 Paramount Pictures logo 5. Opening credits Turner Home Entertainment Dexter's Laboratory VHS's (4/4/1995) 1. Turner Home Entertainment logo 2. White Warning Screens 3. Closed Captioning Warning 4. Cartoon Network logo 5. Dexter's Laboratory intro 6. Title Card Family Home Entertainment Muppet Babies (6/1/1990) 1. 1983-1990 Warning Screen 2. 1983-1991 Family Home Entertainment logo 3. Muppet Babies intro (Full Intro as used on "Good Clean Fun") 4. Intro to "Gonzo's Video Show" *The FHE Video Series consists of "Gonzo's Video Show", "Snow White and the Seven Muppets", "I Want My Muppet TV!", "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show" and "The Daily Muppet" Universal Pictures The Muppet Movie (8/1/1989) 1. 1984-1990 Warning Screen 2. MCA Home Video logo 3. 1963-1990 Universal Pictures logo 4. 1973-1989 ITC logo *These previews are the same as "The Great Muppet Caper" MGM (Orion, MGM) A Total Drama Island Christmas Carol (11/26/2002) 1. (CGI) MGM Rainbow logo 2. Warning Screen 3. http://www.mgm.com promo 4. MGM Family Entertainment promo 5. Uptown Girls trailer 6. 007: Die Another Day trailer 7. MGM Home Entertainment logo 8. Format Screen 9. MGM logo 10. Opening Titles Viz Video Total Drama Island DVD's (10/25/2011) 1. FBI Warning Screen 2. Total Drama: The Movie trailer 3. VIZ Video (Gold blocks in Space) 4. Total Drama Island theme song Henson (HiT Entertainment, Connecticut Public Television) Barney VHS (3/23/1993) 1. FBI Warnings 2. 1993 Connecticut Public Television logo 3. Fundings Made Possible 4. Barney Theme Song Page 12: My own Total Drama Endings Total Drama Island *Alexandros Martinez as Gwen When the eliminated contestants returned to supported me and Owen, I was embarassed as if I held hy heart as I squeaked from drinking soda. The people on my side were originally: Eva, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, and LeShawna. The rest (Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Izzy, Geoff, Duncan and Heather) sided with Owen. When we shared our thoughts of winning the prize money, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, and DJ switched over to Owen's side when he announced his plans for winning. When he said 'the party will be on a yacht,' Lindsay sadly switched over to his side. Although Trent supported me (relationship) and Owen (for the party) during the race, he never switched to Owen's side like everyone else. At the finish line, Lindsay and Izzy look from a far distance and see that Owen is losing and his party will never happen. Izzy suggest that she makes brownies and Lindsay goes to Chris' trailer to get his fan. Brownies usually take 25-30 minutes to bake with 5 minute preparations, and I'm almost there. 25-30 Minutes later, They're too late, Alex is seen being congradulated by Chris and Chef, leaving Owen's side (even Justin, Courtney, Duncan, and Harold) in skock. Lindsay held Beth in her arms and cried that his party won't happen. Lindsay claimed that they should've made brownies ahead of time instead of the final minutes of the race. At the ceremony, Alex gets the last marshmallow and gets his $1,000,000 prize. At the end, he decided to invite everyone except Duncan, Justin, Courtney and Heather to his party. At the reunion special, he is one of the few contestants to wear normal clothing (the others were Ezekiel, Eva, Courtney, DJ (first half until he saw Tyler drowning after Cody hits him with a frisbee on accident), Izzy, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather and Owen) at the resort's party. He decided to use his money wisely if he wanted to give it to his grandpa. Total Drama Action *Alexandros Martinez as Laura Vlasblom (Dutch Thumbelina, Jasmine, Robyn Starling and Ariel), Miss Piggy, Two Mental Hospital Surgeons, Mark and Callie Lilly (Ugly Americans People), Kristin Chenoweth and Jodi Benson (Little Mermaid's original Ariel) As the eliminated Total Drama Action Contestants and one more (NOAH) vote for their candidate (Beth or Duncan), most people voted for Beth (Noah, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, LeShawna, Justin, Lindsay, and Harold), but Duncan decided to rig the votes so he can win. As Duncan was seen tampering the votes, Beth technically won. Duncan screamed, then was tapped on the shoulder by his parole officer. He sees Laura Vlasblom, Miss Piggy (Tougher than Duncan), Mark Lilly and his girl Callie, Jodi Benson, Kristin Chenoweth and two hospital surgeons (with a very huge needle). Chenoweth asks the surgeons if they can do it extra sharp. Duncan asks if they're all winners. Then Miss Piggy beats up Duncan at most with the help of Mark Lilly, Callie, Laura Vlasblom, Kristin Chenoweth and Jodi Benson. Mark Lilly hits Duncan very hard on the forehead with a baseball. I even wished Kristin Chenoweth would stuff DJ's mother's cooking in Duncan's mouth and choked him with her belt. Boarding their trip across the earth in an airplane, Chris and Chef share a newspaper article reading "GIRL AND HER MOB WON" (Picture showing that she is holding a very large $1M cheque, "VILLIAN LOST TO THE GIRL'S MOB" (Pictures shows Duncan on the hospital bed wearing a body cast, and "WHERE ARE THEY NOW?" (Picture of Miss Piggy's Shadow with a question mark on it?). They imagined what it would look like if Trent was winner. Trent would rule the world meaning that he would watch Justin, Duncan and Courtney working naked (Except for slave collars) while he counts his moolah. Page 13: My Own Beyond the Valley of the Dolls Finale In a dark and abandoned 10,000 sq. ft. room, we see the light shine from the ceiling. Then a crowd of people (In order of appearance:) sing a reprise of The '' Carrie Nations' '' song " In The Long Run! " Page 14: TDI Duncan's Regrets AMV (Entering TDI till Thrown off the Plane in TDWT) Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29NIhu0bE3M When Eddie Rabbitt sings the first verse, it shows you Duncan's Season 1 Moments (Entering the game till his first elimination). Next, Juice Newton sings the second verse (from "Yes it's a chance that we're taking" to "Our love for each other will guide us"). It Shows Duncan's moments until his finale. When the couple sing together (from "And I'll be your friend" to "We can be both to each other"), it shows Duncan winning in an unfair way (Making sure that most people vote for him over Beth). When the couple sing from "I've been through you, and you've bee through me" to "Nobody else is as easy to find"), it shows Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, Geoff, Noah, DJ (Wanted Beth to win), Harold and Justin glaring at Duncan which leads this video to being called "Duncan's Regrets". Justin may be a good guy after his TDA elimination, but he voted off LeShawna because Duncan convinced him, and Courtney to vote her off. Eventually, they, Courtney and Duncan, threatened Harold to vote off his girlfriend, or else Courtney would convince the girls that Harold would be the first of the Boys Alliance to exit the show. During the final verse (Final Chorus of the song), we finally see Duncan lose the show since Chris threw him off for not singing. Page 15: Brett Marie Aspel as Lily St Regis in Little Orphan Chrissie Part 1: Easy Street As the wonderful Grace Farwell left Mrs. Hannigan's (Elisa Martinez) orphanage, we see a couple called Lily St. Regis and Rooster Hannigan (Brett Marie Aspel and Alexandros Martinez, respectively), waiting on the sidewalk. They walk down the street while Lily swings her purse around. When they enter the orphanage, Rooster tells Hannigan that he is on parole and that he has a new gal called Lily St. Regis (In real life, Brett has a real BF called Justice Mastriona). They sing about how to get to Easy Street. When Lily and Rooster disguise as Crissie's (Christian Martinez) parents, Elisa couldn't believe her. They reprise their song. Part 2: Brett Spills the Beans When the three leave the oprhanage, Hannigan tells Lily to stay here and watch those brats. While Hannigan and Rooster pretend to be Chrissie's parents, Lily plays Poker with the orphans (Dylan Rock, Colin Hoyer, more boys will be named soon). Colin says "Beginner's Luck" after Lily asks the kids if they played before. One said that she owes them $327.10. Lily is in shock on where she's gonna get that kind of loot. She says why is she worrying, and that she's gonna roll in it when Rooster and Hannigan return from Bigbucks (Steve Mengel). This leads to the kids on threatening to spill the beans or else the cops would be interested in her fake I.D. Brett finally admits that Alex and Elisa are pretending to be Chrissie's parents for the $5,142,728.00 reward. When they return, she'll be living maje and being pretty. She is sure, because she faced waiting for someone. Part 3: The Jig is Up! When she arrives at the Mengel house, she says "Let me in! You're messing with the wrong dame." Alex asks what Brett is doing here. She says that she is making sure she gets a piece of her cake, meaning she wants her moolah. As Elisa and Alex escape, Elisa gets scared by the kids by saying "WE LOVE YOU ELISA!". Mr Kilroy, portraying a president, says if it isn't the Grahams, or in this case Miss. Elisa Martinez and Alexandros Martinez, aka Princess Alexiana, aka Emily Pulido. Brett finishes the statement by saying "A.K.A. The Jig is up, Alex!". The president also continues by saying "Brett Aspel, aka Miss. Heather Bell, aka Camilla Durham. AKA You lost the big, Brett! She tells Alex that it isn't Easy Street, but she's wearing silver. Alex rudely asks Brett if her hotel ever shuts her doors. Alex and Brett are both taken away. In an attempt to be nice, Elisa runs to Chrissie and forces him to tell them how nice she has been to him. Chrissie said he would, but he was taught to never tell a lie. This leads to Elisa running away and being sent to the nutty house singing the reprise to "Little Kids". This skit ends with Alex and Brett arrested, and Elisa being taken by a dolly, strapped onto it with belts. Cast: *Elisa Martinez- Agatha Hannigan *Alexandros Martinez- Daniel Francis Hannigan/Rooster Hannigan/Danny the Dip *Brett Marie Aspel- Lily St. Regis/Sadie Algonquin/Phylis DeFilcher *Licoln Elementary Students (aka Christian's Friends)- Orphans *Matt Kilroy- President Page 16: JHound27 and TDWT JHound 27's TDI Bachelor Contestants *11th Place- Owen *10th Place- Jude/Tyler *9th Place- Harold *8th Place- Noah *7th Place- Trent *6th Place- Cody *5th Place- DJ (Eliminated in Finale Part 1) *4th Place- Ezekiel (Eliminated in Finale Part 1) *RUNNER UP- Duncan (Runner-Up in Finale Part 2) *WINNER 1- Justin *WINNER 2- Geoff Finale *DJ (To Be Eliminated) *Ezekiel (Eliminated 6/28/2010) *Duncan (Quit 6/21/10) *Justin (Doesn't Return) *Geoff (Doesn't Return) Total Drama World Tour Boy Players *Geoff (WINNER/Doesn't Compete) *Trent (Eliminated 5th/Doesn't Compete) *Justin (WINNER/Doesn't Compete) *Duncan (Runner-Up/Competes but Quits) *Ezekiel (Lost in Finale/Eliminated June 28, 2010) *Harold (Eliminated 3rd/QUIT 7/5/10) *Alejandro (NEW) *Owen (Eliminated 1st/To Be Eliminated) *DJ (Lost in Finale/To Be Eliminated) *Tyler (Eliminated 2nd/To Be Eliminated) *Noah (Eliminated 4th/To Be Eliminated) *Cody (Eliminated 6th/To Be Eliminated) Loser Circle *Trent *Justin *Geoff *Duncan *Ezekiel Page 17: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust As Stacy Mengel (As a young girl) wore a magic pebble as a necklace, she began to feel wierd behavior inside her body. When she went on stage, her body began to age and rumble. When she turned into an adult, her chest srpinged her shirt off. Category:VHS Openings